This invention relates to welding torches and more particularly to an internally insulated welding torch for making narrow groove welds.
Narrow groove welding is particularly applicable to welding large heavy sections where the amount of weld metal and number of passes is appreciable. In such welding operations tough, rugged, dependable torches which will fit into the deep narrow weld grooves are a necessity, if high quality welds are to be achieved.